Are We Still A Team?
by lar lindor
Summary: Sequel to Are We Still an Us? A dying two bit villain puts all his resources into a desperate plot: to kill the now adult Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Still don't own Teen Titans, or its characters, DC Comics, their heroes and villains, or Cartoon Network. I should hope it is obvious that the following story is fanfiction. I also don't own or even know, Bindi, or Terri Irwin. I'm just another fan.

Are We Still a Team? The sequel to Are We Still an Us?

A Teen Titan fanfiction by Lar Lindor

_First-may I suggest you read my story "__Are We Still an Us?"_

_To summarize the situation with the former Titans:_

_The "kids" are all now 24-25 years old._

_Garfield Logan (former Beast Boy) is a writer, and an expert on animals and environmental causes. He is also the former host of "Gar's World of Animals," a popular show on the Animal Planet._

_Raven Roth (Raven) works for the FBI as an expert on Arcane issues. She and Gar have been a couple for nearly a year now. They live in a log cabin in the mountains of West Virginia._

_Victor Stone (Cyborg) is a noted inventor. He is married to his college sweetheart, a girl from Philly named T'lena. They have two children, Vickie age 7, and Deron, age 6. Vic is retired from the superhero business. They live in Wilmington, Delaware._

_Richard (Rich) Grayson is the former Robin. He is still a superhero, but now goes by Nightwing. He lives in Bludhaven with his girlfriend, Kory/Starfire._

_Koriand'r/ Kory Anders is the super heroine named Starfire. The Princess of Tamaran has now officially abdicated her throne. She and Rich share an apartment in Bludhaven. Kory models part-time, and assists Rich in his detective agency. _

Chapter one: Nothing to remember me by

"Cameron Lisle Slanglers, due to your successful rehab, and in light of your incurable cancer, the state of California has granted you parole. Do you have anything to say to this review board, Mr. Slanglers?"

"Thank you," the little man said. "I hope to live my remaining days doing things that will make people forget my criminal career."

"Do you have a place to go?" the judge asked kindly.

"I have a sister in Jump City," the ex-villain answered. "She'll take me in until I…die."

Cameron didn't listen to the rest of the legal rigormarole. He'd heard all he wanted. At last, he was free from prison. Now he wanted nothing more than to live down his reputation as a third string villain.

Meanwhile in Washington, D.C.

Raven Roth was a bored young woman. Most of her job with the FBI was researching, and following up. She'd investigated several criminals with a history of using magic to commit crimes. Then she'd brought them to justice. Once she had stopped a demon bent on murdering a prominent Senator.

Her most famous case, to date, was the destruction of cult leader Brother Blood, and the capture of his cult known as the Brotherhood. The former Titans, along with Batman, the new Robin, and Batgirl had assisted her on that case. Mega-villain Ra's al Ghul, his daughter, and his elite team had also been arrested in the same case.

Understand this; Raven knew she had a good life. Her unique occupation (usually) challenged her. In addition, she had a wonderful live-in boyfriend, Garfield Logan, the former Beast Boy. The two ex-Titans lived in a log cabin in the mountains of West Virginia, an hour's drive from D.C. Both were relatively well off, as well.

Sometimes, though, she missed the superhero life. Of the five, only Nightwing (the former Robin), and his girlfriend Starfire still wore spandex. Gar had no interest in returning to their former life. Their last old teammate, Cyborg, was a family man now. He had no interest in returning to active duty. Cyborg, Victor Stone, wore an illusion ring that projected him as a "normal" human. Most of the clients of his invention business had no idea they were dealing with an ex-super hero.

"What'd you do today, Gar?" she asked as she teleported from her office to their cabin.

"What? Oh, hey, Raven, you startled me," he smiled pleasantly. "I'm working on a possible special. Animal Planet wants me to lead a team to Australia."

"What's their angle this time?" she asked, changing from her work uniform to a comfortable pair of jeans, and a tee shirt.

"Supposedly someone found new tracks of a Tasmanian Tiger," he explained. "They want me to investigate. They're considered extinct, you know."

"What do you think?" she inquired, checking the newest vegetarian dish Gar had started. He was generally a good cook, but some of his culinary failures had been…memorable. It wasn't as bad as Starfire's cooking, but still…scary.

"I called Bindi and Terri Irwin," he shrugged. "They say Steve always insisted he'd find one. He never did, of course. Bindi is interested in going if we get a team together."

"Bindi is what? Seventeen now?" Raven inquired.

"Yeah," the green man replied, "and she has a boyfriend now."

"When would you go, then?" she wondered out loud, staring at a calendar. She hoped this event didn't interfere with their planned vacation.

He heard her, of course. His hearing was excellent, even in human form.

"What's today? Let's see, today is May 19th. It would probably be August before we could put everything together. Don't worry, though, we can still go to Tokyo for our Titan Reunion in mid-June."

"That's good then," she smiled. "Hopefully we won't have a return engagement with Commander Daizo."

"Please," he scoffed, "I've had enough battles with super villains to last me the rest of my life."

"I miss the action sometimes," she reminisced. "I miss the others too."

"Then we can visit them, or invite them down here," he suggested. "I'm content with our life together. No more 'Changeling' adventures for me."

"What?" she teased. "You don't want to be Beast Boy again?"

"Yuck," he gagged. "Especially no one calling me **that** name again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cyber-Trigger" had been his moniker in his super villain days. It was a dumb name. Of course, his whole career had been dumb-and futile. He'd been taken down by Blue Beetle first. He'd been twenty four then. He went to prison for five years for bungling a burglary.

Prison taught him nothing. He went back to the life of crime; mostly burglary. He didn't even remember the name of the second rate do-gooder who sent him back to prison. This time he spent ten years upriver.

He was determined to go straight then. He got out and moved in with his sister, Kay. Then he'd met Ann at the bank. She helped him stay out of trouble, at least for a while. She even helped him get a job at her Uncle Jake's factory. He was just a janitor, but it was nice to be working again. Sadly, she left him for a bank VP.

How'd he become Cyber-Trigger? He'd worked as a kid just out of the Army as a security head for a Weapon Supplier for the U.S. Army. Three years he worked there for a decent wage, and a decent life.

Then **she **came into his life. Mara Majors was the name she gave him. He found out much later she'd gone by many names. Mara was a professional thief, and had her sights on Prototype Cyber Armor 74: PCA 74 for short. Such a weapon just happened to be in the area he was responsible for guarding.

The thief and the guard met at a nearby bar. Cam couldn't believe his fortune. She was smart, pretty, and interested in him.

When you think something or someone is too good to be true, then you are probably correct. Mara **was** too good to be true. She used him. She seduced him, and stole his keys to the top secret storage facility. The foolish little man slept away the rest of the night having drunk too much. It was more than that, of course. She put something in the drink she had just before they had sex.

Cameron woke up to find out he was suspect number one in the theft of the PCA.

When the police came for him, he ran for his life. His life was ruined. He figured he'd never see Mara again, but again he was wrong.

She found him hiding out at his sister's house. She mocked his plight, and laughed when he begged her to come clean and clear his name. She'd made a counter offer instead.

"Wear the suit, and work for me, Cameron," she pleaded. "No one will believe your innocence. You may as well become a crook."

Reluctantly, he agreed. He learned how to use the suit, and became her pawn. He helped her commit crimes. Her brains and his brawn (because of the PCA) made them a formidable team. One night they were caught. It wasn't the cops, but a so-called superhero. Blue Beetle captured Cam, but Mara got away.

He never saw Mara again, but he was now branded as a super bad guy. He'd heard she eventually tried a crime in Gotham City. The Batman caught her, and his ex-partner went to prison for twenty.

"Good riddance," he thought. He'd even witnessed against her.

Then he fell into a pattern: a stupid pattern. He'd get out of jail, and then steal "his" suit again. Then some hero would bring him down. He'd be arrested, and sent back to jail. He'd escaped twice, benefiting from some other criminal's escape plot.

The worst times were in Jump City. He'd been captured by Beast Boy the first time. He'd make his escape when the green boy was forced to leave him with two inexperienced police offers. The hero had been whisked away to help the Titans bring down Dr. Light. Cam tricked the officers, and escaped.

Raven took him down once. Robin and Starfire did, too. Only dumb luck had saved him both times from incarceration. Then he accidentally crippled a security guard while robbing a museum. Robin and Cyborg had tracked him down and beaten him-severely. This time there was no lucky escape for Cam. He went back to prison as a three time loser.

Now he was out at age forty six. His hair was now gray, and he was just another ex-con supposedly looking for work He made just enough effort to keep the Parole Officer off his back. He had no plans of finding an honest job though.

He was obsessed with his hatred for the Titans. His once gentle green eyes, and his heart, now burned with anger. He was angry at Mara; angry at the law, and angry at life in general. Most of all, though, he was angry at the Teen Titans.

Cancer or not, Cameron was determined. He had to avenge himself. Cyber-Trigger had one last mission: kill the Teen Titans. Of course, Cam needed the suit to fulfill his dark dreams. He, however, only had a vague idea where it might be located.

On the positive side, Cam had some money stashed away. He tried to hire some major super villain to locate, and take the old Titans down. Most of their old foes were now in prison, or too scared of the newest Titans to make a move. Slade a.k.a. Deathstroke was dead. Mumbo Jumbo, Cinderblock, Mad Mod, and the H.I.V.E. Five were in jail. Jinx was now one of the good guys.

A couple of the big time (Brain and the Mallah gorilla) bad guys laughed at him. They mocked him, and rejected his offers of money. He also interviewed a girl named Terra, but she insisted she too was reformed. He was unable to locate Johnny Rancid, Control Freak, Adonis, or Billy Numerous.

Finally, he found two crooks willing to listen to his proposals. The professional thief called Red X was willing to steal the suit for Cameron. In addition, a young woman named Kitten, daughter of Killer Moth, was willing to bankroll his vengeance.

"Oh yes," Kitten snarled, "I have a grudge against those old Titans. Especially Robbie and the alien chick. I know an inventor…named Professor Chang."

He took down the information with difficulty. The pain in his head was intense today. The tumor in his brain would kill him soon. He knew that. No amounts of radiation or chemo would touch the problem. All he asked was for enough time to destroy the Titans' lives, as they had destroyed his life.

One doesn't contact that many super villains without a misstep, however. Searching for an inventor on his own (before he found Kitten), he was put in touch with Fixit, who had, of course, become a friend of the original Titans. After rejecting Cameron's offer of a job, he pondered.

"Someone should know about this threat," he decided. Unable to contact his friend Cyborg, he called the new Titans.

After the call, the new Robin (Tim Drake), who led the New Teen Titans, contacted Nightwing.

"Rich?" a familiar voice came over Richard Grayson's cell phone.

"Oh, hey, Tim," the former Robin greeted. "How're you and the team doing?"

"Good, thanks for asking. " How's Starfire?"

"She's doing great," he replied. "What can I do for you, Tim?"

"Do you know some clown named Cameron Slanglers?"

"Yeah, I remember him," snickered Rich, rolling his eyes. "He was a two bit villain. We put him in jail."

"He's out," Tim warned, "and trying to hire villains to team up with. I got a call from Fixit."

"Fixit was never a villain."

"I know," said the younger man. "He's helped us a couple of times. Anyway, I hear Slangler is bent on revenge. I just thought I'd give you a heads-up."

"Thanks. I'll alert the others, just in case," smiled Nightwing. "He was never much of a villain, but…"

"Understood," Robin smiled. "Keep in touch. Robin out."

_So, I've mentioned the names of most of the old villains from the show. Yes, I know most or all of them were frozen in the last episode. I guess they thawed out (lol)._

_I like the idea of taking a two bit villain (who is my own invention), and using him to challenge the old group. Give it a chance, please._

_Lar_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, D.C. Comics, or Cartoon Network. I also don't own any of the additional characters mentioned here.

_Give the plot a chance please. Understand this story is as much about Cyber-Trigger (my own creation), as it is about the former Titans. _

Are We Still a Team? The Sequel to Are We Still an Us?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Two: "The Rebuilding Process and a Return of an Old Enemy"

"You must understand I cannot cure your cancer, Mr. Cameron," the inventor Professor Chang cautioned.

"I understand that," the villain shrugged. "Just make me powerful enough to take down the retired Teen Titans."

"I'll leave you two to your haggling," smiled the woman called Kitten. She pointed to a wooden crate in one corner of the room.

"Oh, and here, Cammie," she informed. "Red-X dropped your suit off earlier."

"DO NOT CALL ME CAMMIE!" the villain bellowed.

"Whatever, Dumpling," she teased. "Ta for now."

Professor Chang began to examine the suit. "Check with me tomorrow, sir."

Smiling, Cameron left. He trusted Chang for some reason. He would improve the suit somehow. Then the revenge would begin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you happy, Boyfriend Richard?" Starfire asked.

"I love it, Kory!" Rich exclaimed.

The alien girl had bought her boyfriend a gift for some Tamaran holiday. It was the first season of the old 1960's "Batman" TV show. The show was wonderfully campy, and a lot of fun. Of course, it was nothing like the truth. His and Bat's lives had been nothing like a comedy.

The Joker, played by Cesar Romero, was funny. The real Joker was a maniacal killer. The real Joker had shot Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl. Rich would never forgive that.

"I wish Bruce and I had fought villains as inept as these guys," he grinned.

"Richard?" the golden girl called. "I think you should hear the news on the Scanner of Police."

The police in D.C. were being attacked by a mysterious figure. His powers resisted the police's best efforts. The beams he shot from his hands were similar to Starfire's bursts. The man had been caught trying to kidnap Senator Manson from Nebraska. The man escaped when the villain tried to lock the politician into what he thought was a closet. Unfortunately, for the villain, and fortunately for the Senator the door led to outside.

[For those who read my stories: yes, this is the same Senator Manson from my crossover story Danny Phantom/Teen Titan story "Chasing the Demon."

"D.C. doesn't have any resident super heroes, Star," Rich explained. "Get into costume."

Minutes later Starfire and Nightwing were flying towards the national capitol. Well, Starfire was doing all the flying actually, Rich was just holding on.

"Oracle?" Nightwing was trying to reach the famous information provider on his cell phone. The disabled redhead answered on the third ring.

"Yes, Nightwing?" The former Batgirl responded, after checking her Caller ID.

"Did you hear about the fuss in D.C.?" the hero asked.

"Affirmative," she stated. "Should I send the Birds of Prey?"

"Let them be the second line of defense," the former Robin suggested. "Starfire and I are on our way. Will you monitor the CNN channel? I'm trying to get a fix on this guy's super powers."

"Will do," she affirmed. "Good luck."

"Hopefully we won't need it," Nightwing grinned.

The two former Titans landed. They saw the media getting in the way of the police. Talking quickly, Nightwing convinced the police to let the superheroes handle the villain. That way the police could get the media, and on-lookers under control.

"Excuse me? Mr. Super Villain, would you be so kind as to surrender?" Starfire asked kindly. "Otherwise Nightwing and I shall have to open a can of kick ass all over you."

The man was covered from head to toe in a hat and trench coat. He had on no costume as far as they could tell. He looked curiously at the golden girl.

"You look so familiar," the man muttered.

A batarang bounced off the villain's head, knocking his hat off in the process. The man stumbled, and fell to one knee.

"Doctor Light?" Nightwing asked incredulously. The man who had given them so much trouble as teens had disappeared a few years ago.

"Doctor Light? Yes, I was called that once upon a time. I had forgotten," he said with confusion.

Shaking his head, the man began to fire light beams at the two heroes. Nightwing dodged- flipping around like the acrobat he had been. Starfire returned fire.

The former Dr. Light bent light so that he was one dimensional. The heroes couldn't hit him. He, however, could hit them. Both Nightwing and Starfire were struck. The man grinned, and began to power up.

"Hello, Dr. Light. Do you remember me?" a female voice asked.

The person had arrived by teleporting. He stared at the woman. She was dressed into a leotard, and wearing a dark blue cape.

"Rrrr-a-venn? He stammered. She nodded.

A dark force surrounded him. He began to sweat. He remembered her, all right. She'd nearly killed him once. He still had nightmares about her dark powers.

Light tried to bend the light to become invisible. The woman's powers still enclose him. He wanted to flee, but the other heroes had recovered. They were walking toward him quietly.

A force shaped like a Raven surrounded him. Suddenly, he found himself on a rooftop. The only thing prevented him falling to his death was a thin rope compromised of her powers.

"You hurt my friends, Arthur," she smiled wickedly, using his real name. "Must I punish you?"

"No, please Raven," he pleaded. "I'll surrender to the police."

"I'm considering your request," she sneered, growing larger. "I'm a bad girl, though. I killed Brother Blood for crossing me."

"Raven?" Starfire asked, as she flew up to the scene. "Is this necessary?"

"Perhaps not," she sighed. However…"

Ravens costume turned white as a pulsating light emitted from her like an angel's halo. Starfire covered her eyes desperately. The glowing Raven reached out and began to absorb the villain's light into herself. He screamed as his super powers were rudely ripped away.

"Take him, Starfire," she snarled. "He won't give you any more trouble."

Minutes later in private:

"What the hell were you doing up there, Raven?" her former leader demanded.

"Solving a problem, Richard," she stated simply.

"You could've killed him!" he exclaimed.

"What is your point?" she asked rudely. "I'm not a Titan anymore, Rich. I'm an FBI agent, and am in my rights to use deadly force."

"Granted," the man seethed. "What did you do to him?"

"I've embraced light now, and not just darkness. I absorbed his powers, and added them to mine," she explained.

"I understand her point, Lover Richard," Starfire defended. "I did much the same to my sister Blackfire as you know."

"Blackfire was a menace to your entire world though, Kory. This guy was a pushover to us in our primes. Well, except for the encounter with Gnark and Kole. Then there was another time… I concede your point," he sighed.

"He's not dead: just powerless," Raven snarled. "He will no longer menace anyone."

"Which is a good thing," Starfire offered, defending her friend.

_Whoa, Raven is a little savage, isn't she? She also saw the fight on TV. Presumably, Garfield refuse to accompany her. By the way, she only wore her old costume for Dr. Light's sake. She wanted to scare him, and she succeeded. I'll update soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, D.C. Comics, or Cartoon Network. I also don't own any of the additional characters mentioned here.

_Give the plot a chance please. Understand this story is as much about Cyber-Trigger (my own creation), as it is about the former Titans. There is more character development to come, but the chapter ends with battle._

Are We Still a Team? The Sequel to Are We Still an Us?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Three: Musing and Museum Mayhem

"You should have accompanied me, Garfield," she argued.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he explained. "However, you know my feelings on the subject. I took so many human and animal lives on our last adventure. After that bloodbath, I cannot imagine doing the hero thing again."

She sighed, and combed back her violet hair. Then she went to their bedroom to exchange her old uniform for a light blue tee shirt and jeans. Minutes later, she came out to the living room where an upset Gar was listening to music on his MP3. Scowling, she pulled the earphones off his head.

"Yes?" he said, snarling a bit.

"I'm sorry, Garfield," she whispered. "May I tell you about my experience with Dr. Light?"

He listened patiently as she explained. Indeed, her tale was disturbing. Cruelty was second nature to demons, of course. Raven, however, was only half demon, and generally kept the demon side on her personality buried.

"May I suggest more meditation?" he asked after some thought. "I'm even willing to meditate with you."

"That is a good idea," she admitted. "I'd love to meditate with you, but not this time. I really need to get a grip on my emotions."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard Grayson's cell phone rang as the police hauled the powerless Arthur Light away.

"Yeah?" he said curtly.

"Point your talons elsewhere, Mr. Nightwing," Oracle suggested strongly. "I just got info on your foe."

"He's already defeated. Raven says she absorbed his powers," he explained.

"Interesting," she responded. Stopping to slurp her coffee, she waited for word from him to continue.

"What did you learn, Babs?" he asked gently.

"Some well meaning do-gooder tried to blank Arthur's memory of his crime life. It left him lobotomized, to be brutally honest."

"So we beat up a cognizant disabled man?" he demanded.

"You stopped a criminal bent on kidnapping a U.S. Senator," she shot back. "Yes, he's slower-witted now, but he's still a danger. Look at Cinderblock or Bizarro…"

"I concede the point," he sighed, "dumb ones can still be deadly."

"Raven probably did the sap a favor by taking his powers," Oracle insisted. "Maybe now he can go have a normal life."

"After jail," Nightwing corrected.

"Correction accepted," she grinned.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Daddy?" Victoria Stone spoke quietly. Her father, Victor alias Cyborg, grinned at his oldest child. She climbed up on his lap.

"Yeah, baby girl, what can I do for you," the gentle man asked.

"Do you ever wish you were still in the Tower? You could still be a superhero like Uncle Rich and Aunt Kory," the child asked.

"If I were doing those things I wouldn't have you and your brother," he assured her. "I probably wouldn't be married to your mommy either."

"So you are…retired like Uncle Gar," she suggested.

"Gar may not be Beast Boy anymore, but he's still a hero," the dark skinned man affirmed.

"He saved me and Deron," she recalled.

"I became a Titan again to protect my family," Vic insisted. "I'll do it again if I have to."

"Okay, Daddy," she smiled, cuddling up to the large man.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Professor Chang?"

"In the lab, Slangler," the man returned.

"How are you coming along with the suit?" the little man asked brusquely.

"Progress," the inventor answered. "The suit was badly damaged when I got it."

"Yeah, well, you can blame Cyborg and Robin for that," Slangler snarled.

"Understood. I have made improvements, and strengthened your defensive capabilities. The suit now has its own built in power supply," Chang boasted.

He continued. "The gloves house a sort of taser weapon. It shocks the central nervous system. It is far superior to the power bursts you had before. I also installed a force field. The second trigger activates a powerful laser. The third trigger reenergizes the power suit."

"This is better than I'd hoped for," the criminal cheered.

"Caution," the inventor urged. "I have little to counter the Raven woman. You need to take her down right away. Be careful with the energizing effect. It will draw energy from you eventually."

"Right, right, I get it," the super villain insisted. "I have your reward, Professor."

"Excellent," the professor grinned. He never saw the pistol in Slangler's hand. He hardly had time to feel the pain of being shot at close range. He was dead.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two hours later…

The green skinned man found his girlfriend levitating in her room. Her face was a picture of tranquility. Her beautiful violet eyes gradually opened.

"Hi, Gar," she smiled. "Do you require anything?"

"No," he assured her. "I just came for my slippers."

"You feel guilty and uncertainty," she read. "Guilty because I caught you peeking in at me. Your uncertainty indicates that you are worried about my well being."

"Guilty as charged," he admitted. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better, thank you," Raven assured him. "I must return to morning and evening meditation. If you wish, you may join me in the evening session. I know how you feel about early morning anything."

He winked at her with a wicked grin. "I don't know, Raven. There are some things worth getting up for, you know."

"I am aware of that, Garfield," she smiled as she began to remove her clothing. "It is equally good in the evening, of course." He nodded.

One hour later the man called Garfield Logan was also much more tranquil. Tired, but tranquil.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kitten's information was incomplete. She had located all the former Titans except for Cyborg. The suit was, though, was ready for action, and so was Cameron.

"Oh, well," he decided, "Cyborg will take the bait once I've netted the other four."

The recent murderer studied the information in front of him. He noted that there were two Titans in Bludhaven. He'd challenge the two of them first. Then he'd take on the two living in the mountains of Virginia. The attacks would draw Cyborg out.

Suddenly, the pain in his head worsened. Cameron had headaches constantly. That was the tumor, of course. Sometimes, however, the pains were intense. It was like someone driving nails into your temples. He fumbled for his pain medication.

[I had a tumor on my brain earlier this year. Mine, however, was benign (no cancer). The pains I describe were real, though. I'm fine after my surgery.

"I need to hurry," he decided. "I cannot die without having my vengeance."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Boyfriend Richard, may I ask you a question?" the golden woman asked.

"Sure, Kory," he smiled, as he reached for his Nightwing costume. "What do you want to know?"

"Why does this sick man wish to harm us? It will not make his cancer go away."

"He told our friend Fixit that he wants to be remembered," the costumed man answered. "He thinks killing us will make him famous."

"That is foolish. People should be remembered for good things like deeds of kindness, or how well you showed love to others."

Sometimes Kory was still naïve, but sometimes she was wise. Often, she was a little bit of both.

"Yeah, Kory. That is what we should be remembered for."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

One hour later…

Just as the two heroes began their sweep of Bludhaven looking for action

Rich's cell phone rang. He checked the called ID mid swing.

"Yeah, Oracle, what's up?" he asked.

"Slangler is at the museum on Fourth Street. He's taken hostages. He'll let them go when you and Starfire show up," the computer expert noted.

"On our way, and thanks for the tip," Rich sighed. He immediately told Kory. She grabbed his hands and took off at high speeds.

Ten minutes later the two arrived at the museum. Rich calmly spoke to the policeman in charge. The super heroes were going in.

"Slangler?" Rich yelled. "Starfire and I are here. Let the hostages go!"

"Gladly," said a voice from above. "They're on their way out now. Let's get down to this, shall we?"

Starfire soared up to where the voice was coming from. She found nothing but a walkie talkie. Slangler was nowhere to be found.

"Nightwing? Mr. Slangler is playing the hide and the seek game," Starfire frowned.

"I'm over here, Titans," the man challenged walking into the room.

"We don't have to fight, Cameron," Nightwing announced.

"Oh, but we do have to fight," the villain argued. "It's part of my plan."

Frustrated, Starfire flew right at him, firing star bolts. They bounced off Cyber-Trigger's new force field.

The flying woman paused just a second. The villain took his opportunity to attack. He fired the taser weapon at her. She barely dodged it. This gave Nightwing an opening. Smoke pellets struck the bad guy's armor. He pressed another button, and lifted off the ground. C-T could fly now.

No longer bothered by the smoke, the crook aimed his laser at Nightwing. The acrobatic hero back flipped out of the way. C-T fired at the woman, but she dodged as well.

"Rats," he thought, "they're too fast even for my new suit."

Time for Plan B. Smiling, he flew out of the room. Just as he wished, the heroes followed him.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Trigger? We have not yet done the kicking of your butt," Starfire yelled.

The former Titans followed cautiously. It was obvious C-T had some sort of ambush planned.

"These Roman weapons are rare, I believe," the villain announced. "Shall I destroy them?" He pointed at the rarities, but didn't touch them. Still he could likely destroy them before the heroes could move.

"Can you take him out from here?" Nightwing whispered to his partner.

"It is possible that I would hit the weapons instead," she acknowledged. "That is undesirable, I think."

"I have also planted a bomb or two in the museum Titans," the evil little man cackled. "Surrender or I will bring the building down."

"You would die in a bomb too, Slangler." Nightwing threatened.

"I'm dying of Brain Cancer anyway! Do you think I care?" The stress was getting to him. Already, he could hardly concentrate due to the intense pain. He couldn't afford to waste time. He had to end this battle in a hurry.

Suddenly the holograph of the villain faded. The Titans looked up to find the real Cyber-Trigger hiding above them. He dived; firing tasters at both of them. Nightwing went down. Starfire fired her eye beams knocking her foe out of the sky.

Slangler shook his head. He pressed the button to reenergize the suit. The electrical force jump-started the suit just as Starfire went to punch the villain. She was caught in the backwash of power. The heroine fell at his feet.

"Two down, and three to go," the villain smiled. He picked up the bodies, and flew away with them. Kitten had arranged a place to keep the heroes. They would be entirely at his mercy.

Too bad, he had no mercy. Not this time. All 5 would die by his hand.

_Next chapter: More plot development. In addition, Cyber-Trigger (whom I'll call C-T most of the time now) vs. Raven and the former Beast Boy._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, D.C. Comics, or Cartoon Network. I also don't own any of the additional characters mentioned in this story.

_Thank you to those who are reviewing. It is appreciated. If you're reading, please review. Lar_

Are We Still a Team? The Sequel to "Are We Still an Us?"

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Four: Of Birds and Beasts

"Wow," was the only word that came to Garfield Logan's mind.

He recalled this from their first try at a relationship, back when they were teens. Sometimes he and Raven didn't settle arguments. Rather, they settled their problems with mind-blowing lovemaking. He gazed lovingly at the lovely woman sleeping beside him.

Their argument was basic. She was still a superhero. Gar, however, wasn't a superhero-not anymore. He was happy to leave that life behind him. He feared this argument could break them up.

He had his reasons. Unfortunately, Gar had become more savage through the years. He'd lost count of the villains he'd killed in the return of Brother Blood. He'd been plagued with nightmares this past year. In his dreams, he relived the bloody battle. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and feel the rush of letting his savage side out.

No, he hadn't turned into the beast-his alter ego-not then anyway. Yet, he felt himself becoming more and more like the creature. He was more powerful than he had ever been. However, guilt ate at him: guilt from killing persons-and even animals-again and again.

He hadn't shared all of these dreams-or his feelings with Raven. Perhaps meditating with his girlfriend would help him as well.

"It couldn't hurt," he sighed.

The two Titans found themselves imprisoned in some sorts of tubes. Nightwing tried all the devices in his utility belt to no avail. He had also tried to contact Oracle. Again, he was frustrated. . He glanced at his partner and lover. Starfire was listless and unresponsive. He guessed she was being drugged. He feared the two would have to wait to be rescued.

It had been stupid to kill Professor Chang. Slanglers knew that now. His armor had been damaged by the resourceful Starfire. He knew something was wrong with it, but was unable to fix it. Face it, he didn't have a clue. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He watched a video of Nightwing, Starfire, and Raven taking down Doctor Light recently. He whistled in admiration. The woman Raven was a knockout, but he'd always known that. She was also deadlier than ever. Could she drain him like she did Light?

Barbara Gordon, alias Oracle, was pulling out all the stops. Her ex-boyfriend (and his present girlfriend) had been taken down by that idiot Slangler. The computer genius dispatched Black Canary and Huntress to investigate. Barbara was jealous of Rich's and Kory's relationship, of course. She could, however, not allow petty feelings to hamper her efforts. Rich needed her, and she was determined to save him.

"Diana, Helena," she called, "do you have anything?" Those of course were the civilian names of her operatives. She must remember to use their code names instead.

"Negative, Oracle," Black Canary responded. "We need some ideas where Slangler might have taken them."

"Sorry, boss-lady," Huntress answered minutes later, "I agree with Canary. We need more data."

"I'm doing the best I can!" snapped Oracle. Minutes later, she was calmer. "Sorry Birds, I'm a little worried about our friends. I'll keep trying. Oracle out."

Raven Roth was at work the next morning when Terry, her supervisor, tapped on her office door.

"Come in," she called emotionlessly.

"Raven, did you hear the report on Nightwing and Starfire?" the man asked.

"No," she startled, looking up. "What happened?"

"Taken down by a perp identified as Cameron Slanglers last night," he read. "The two were last seen being carried out of a museum in Bludhaven. I have people on it, already. I'll leave the report with you."

She nodded. "Slanglers?" she growled. "Sounds like the loser got an upgrade."

Minutes later, she called Gar's cell. No answer. He could be walking in the woods. He could be recharging his phone. He also could be in danger.

Garfield Logan was in danger. Luckily, the FBI had insisted on security cameras for their property. An alarm had warned Gar in time. Cyber-Trigger was coming for him.

"No worries," he thought, "this guy always was a pushover. I should be able to take him down."

Gar slipped out of the cabin, and crept into the forest. The animal in him was comfortable here. The predator in him snarled. The beast-man became a panther, and began hunting. Once again, he felt his humanity being drained.

Slanglers, however, was a city person. The forest made him uncomfortable-and afraid. What kinds of animals were watching him now? He searched the woods for his foe. The villain had spotted the security cameras. Undoubtedly, Logan knew he was here.

He glanced to his left in alarm. He'd heard a low growl. He was certain of it. Even his special goggles were failing him. He could hear someone-or something-but he couldn't see it.

The green panther watched the clumsy human with amusement. The man was obviously afraid of the forest. Gar would use that to his advantage.

C-T fired his laser in the general direction of the noises. He was reminded of the Predator movie, when the soldiers had begun shooting randomly trying to take down the creature. They had gotten lucky, and wounded the futuristic hunter. Maybe the same tactic would work for him.

"Logan, I'm gunning for you!" he screamed in challenge. Then he began firing. The lasers did a lot of damage to trees, and foliage. Birds took flight in alarm. The panther, however, merely twitched its tail. He was patient-all predators have to be.

"Oracle? This is Raven."

"Oh, hello, Raven. You're calling about Rich and Kory?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," Raven said, "what's the latest and how can I help?"

"I'm searching for a place Slanglers might have them hidden," the information broker confided. "I've got operatives searching even now."

"Thanks, Oracle. Keep me in the loop," the FBI agent insisted.

"Will do, Raven. Oracle out."

Raven was considering teleporting home to check on Gar. Then her official telephone rang. There was a fax on her old foe Mumbo. He was in jail last she'd heard, but supposedly, the wanted magician had surfaced in Texas. Should she go herself, or would the new Titans be willing to investigate?

She was a responsible FBI agent, but she was also a young woman in love. She hated choosing. Struggling with her conscience, she settled on calling the new team.

Smiling at the memory, she activated her Titans communicator.

"Raven to Teen Titans," she sighed.

Minutes later an unfamiliar face came on the small screen. "This is Ravager," a female voice announced. Raven noted the eye patch, and the twin swords. What kind of characters was the group accepting?

"Ravager, this is Raven. Is Robin around?"

"Negative," the girl responded. "Most of the team is on a mission. Kid Devil and I are the only ones here."

"Have you heard anything about Mumbo? He was a Titan foe when I was a member."

"Yeah," was the answer. "The rest of the group is in Texas checking on the report. Robin says the real Mumbo is in jail. This guy could be a copycat."

"I'm glad they're working on it," Raven smiled. "I was considered going myself. I'm sure the team can handle it, though."

"I'm sure they can," Ravager assured her. "I'll tell Robin you called."

Raven hung up. Who was this girl, and who was this Kid Devil? She didn't know that name either. She'd have to do some research. She liked to know the new recruits, after all. It was still her group, after all.

"So, then, what is our identity: The 'retired' Titans?" she considered.

Retired? That made them sound old. She and Gar were only twenty five, after all. Rich and Vic were a little older. She wasn't sure how old Kory was in earth years. She certainly looked their age.

"Are we still a team?" she asked herself. "Am I still a superhero?"

"Beast Boy!" Slanglers screamed. "Show yourself, you coward."

"I don't think so," Gar smiled inwardly. This way-playing on the man's fear- was better. Besides, he was hoping Raven would show up. He wasn't a solo hero. He had always preferred the team concept..

"And don't call me Beast Boy," the green panther snarled.

Budget meetings. This was Raven's form of personal hell. Still, she shouldn't complain. Terry expected little of her as far as meetings were concerned. She spent the last forty five minutes defending her expenses while recruiting Gar for the Brother Blood mission.

"Yes, Miss Roth," a pencil necked geek said respectfully. "We agree that the mission was fully sanctioned. However, you rented a private plane…"

Her eyes rolled back, and she glared furiously at her tormentor. _Gar could be fighting for his life at this minute, and she was stuck here. Rich and Kory were captured. Were they being tortured? Was Slanglers planning on selling the two to their many enemies? There were way too many questions. She needed to be elsewhere._

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she growled to herself. Suddenly, the woman named Raven Roth had left the building. She teleported to her office, and picked up her things. Should she teleport home? Yes, she decided. Repeating her mantra, she traveled magically to their cabin.

"We'll have to come back to Ms. Roth's department," Terry smirked. "I believe she's left for the day."

"Holy shit," the budgeter whispered.

Gar wasn't home. His cell phone was in the living room. Checking the security cameras, she spotted Slangler's earlier trespassing. Where was the villain now? More importantly, where was Garfield Logan?

_Okay, it's just a little cliff hanger. Readers: Guess how little respect Cameron Slanglers gets? He gets so little respect that the author of this story has spelled his name wrong more than once. For the record, his name is Slangler__s__, not Slangler. I'll update by the end of the week I should think. Lar_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, D.C. Comics, or Cartoon Network. I also don't own any of the additional characters mentioned in this story. Cameron Slanglers/Cyber Trigger is my creation, however.

_My updates will be spotty until the holidays are done. However, I assure you I won't forget this story. Thank you to those who are reviewing. It is appreciated. If you're reading, please review. Lar_

Are We Still a Team? The Sequel to "Are We Still an Us?"

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Five: Victories and Losses

Gar was now a chipmunk hiding in a tree. Cameron had summoned his courage, and walked in the changeling's direction, finally.

Slanglers had an idea. He'd better be kind to it. He didn't get many of them.

"Beast Boy? He called mockingly. "Where's Raven? God, she's a sexy thing, isn't she?"

The crude man droned on about Raven's body, and how he'd like to do this and that to her. Gar knew he was being played, of course. However, it was still hard to listen to the loser fantasize out loud about his (Gar's) girlfriend.

"You ever wonder when she screams your name if she's really thinking about you, Logan? Maybe she's fantasizing about the old Robin, instead. I beat him, you know. I beat him and his little girlfriend."

Gar was the panther again. The change hadn't even been conscious. Who was this little man to mock him, and his mate? The panther's mind had an answer to that question: He was prey.

"Where are you, Logan? I…" The armored man looked around just in time to see a green polar bear taking a swipe at him.

The bear's claws slammed into Slangler's armored head. He hit the ground hard. Gar, however, wasn't going to let the loser off easily. The bear pounced, and began to batter the villain.

C-T's taser shocked Gar. The bruin shook its great head, and snarled.

"What does it take to stop this guy?" Slangers worried. He stood slowly.

The armored man fired the taser weapon again. This time, however, Gar wasn't there. An agile weasel twisted away from the blast. Two more animal forms avoided two more attacks from C-T.

A green Moose slammed into Cameron, causing him to become one with a nearby poplar tree. The panther followed up, pouncing on the man. Alarmed, Slanglers reenergized himself. Gar leaped back just in time to avoid Starfire's fate.

"Now, Logan, let's finish this," he snapped in frustration.

"Ready when you are, loser," Gar responded.

A spitting cobra tried to nail Cameron in the face. The venom was deflected by the suit's force field. So was the tail of a Stegosaur. Attack after attack was foiled by the defensive energy.

Suddenly, the suit began to spark. The force field shimmered twice, and then blinked out. The villain was vulnerable again. Starfire's eye beams had damaged the unit.

"You wouldn't like to discuss this, would you?" Slanglers asked in a sheepish voice.

"Don't think so," a ram responded, slamming into the villain's midsection.

C-T was rocked, but he was still a capable fighter. He punched the ram, knocking the beast back. Next, a green kangaroo attacked, Savate style (French kick-boxing). Once again, the man punched in retaliation. The changeling dodged this time. Both men began to circle.

"Azerath, Menthion, Zinthos!" A black force of energy sent two large boulders in the villain's direction. Gar, however, had been too intent on attacking to hear his lady's chant. He leaped in lion form at his enemy.

"SLAM!" The king of the beasts went down, gravely injured. Raven's attack had struck the overzealous feline. Gar morphed to his human form, and sunk into blissful unconsciousness.

Raven screamed in frustration. First, this little dirt bag had hurt her friends. Now he'd attacked her lover. It mattered little to the magical woman that she herself had (accidentally) been the one to injured Gar.

"Cameron Slanglers," she warned, "I advise you to surrender now. I'm very, very close to losing my temper with you. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Ask what is left of Dr. Light about that."

Slanglers gulped. No, he wouldn't want her any madder than she was already.

Suddenly, both hero and villain heard the resound of a gunshot at close range. Raven collapsed, her violet eyes glazed over.

"I figured you'd need some help, Slanglers," Kitten's boyfriend Fang grinned, brandishing an unusual-looking rifle. The woman known as Kitten walked behind him, applauding.

"You shot her," Cameron pointed out brilliantly.

"Lucky for you we were here," the vengeful blonde woman responded. "I do believe she would've killed you. Cammie."

"Her powers, why didn't they…" he stammered.

"….protect her?" she finished. "Doc Chang was working on this special weapon when you wasted him. The professor guessed it would penetrate even magical shielding. Now we know it works."

"Is she dead?" he asked finally.

"Nope," the woman shrugged. "She is, however, quite helpless. One of her old enemies is interested in…purchasing her."

"Wait, Chang said he didn't have anything to counter her," Slanglers argued. "I remember him saying that."

"He wasn't certain of the weapon," she explained. "None of us were certain it would work…until now."

"Take her, Fang," the spoiled woman ordered. "Don't hurt her, though. Our client wishes to reserve that privilege for himself."

"Wait, the Titans are mine," the little man challenged. "This is MY revenge."

"Don't be tiresome, Cammie," the woman warned. "You have the other three."

Slanglers pondered his options. He didn't want to tackle Fang. After his fight with Beast Boy, he didn't feel he could beat an egg. Still, this sucked. He felt betrayed, somehow.

"Whatever," he said finally. "I'll use these three as bait for Cyborg."

"As you wish, Pookie," Kitten sneered.

"Yeah, Pookie," Fang guffawed.

Cameron Slanglers seethed. He shouldn't have let Fang and Kitten bait him like that. Still, a fight with the two criminals would've been pointless. Kitten was correct, of course. He still was having his vengeance. He wished, however, he could've enjoyed some quality time with Raven's lovely, unconscious body.

Placing Logan's supine form over his shoulder, he returned to the truck that had brought him here. The ex-hero was soon manacled. Smiling in satisfaction, the dying villain drove away. Kitten had assured him these manacles would temporarily cancel the changeling's power. He would soon place B.B.'s body next to the man's old teammates.

Two hours later… Slanglers went on the web site for the new Teen Titans.

Please forward: "For the former hero known as Cyborg," he typed. "I have your friends. I require your presence to make my little collection complete. I assure you -I will kill your old friends if you do not show up alone tomorrow at these coordinates." Satisfied with his challenge, the man listed the coordinates for an old abandoned warehouse section in D.C. He also posted a picture of the three helpless heroes.

"I still wish I had Raven," he fantasized cruelly.

Meanwhile, Kitten and Fang were making a delivery. A seedy looking woman of their age opened the door.

"You have the hero woman, then?" she asked.

"Nah, we've got Krispy Kreme donuts," Fang insisted sarcastically. The door- answering female glared at the arachnid/human with contempt.

"Ignore him," Kitten suggested. "Yes, we have Raven. Do you have the money?"

"I do," she claimed, holding out a briefcase.

"Fangsy, watch her while I count the money," Kitten insisted. The monstrosity nodded. Minutes later, the blonde nodded her head in satisfaction.

"One ex-Teen Titan, coming up," Fangs claimed. He went to their vehicle and returned with an unconscious Raven in chains.

The woman smiled. "Leave her on the doorstep," she ordered.

"Nice dealing with you," Kitten smiled, as the two left. There was no answer.

"Oh, sweetheart, our guest is here," the seedy woman typed on the screen. Mostly, she cleaned, and fixed meals for the mysterious man. Still for fun, she fantasized about actually meeting _him. _She guessed the person was male, anyway. She couldn't be certain about that, of course.

A bald man wearing a muscle shirt stepped out of the shadows and took the body. This was simply another servant, she knew. She rarely glimpsed her employer, and even on those rare occasions when he summoned her, all she saw was a costumed person in the dark.

"Don't call me sweetheart." The words came back. "You may come back with Gordo, though."

Intrigued, she followed the large man called Gordo. She saw him sitting in a dark corner, typing on his ever-present keyboard. He looked up at her and waved to acknowledge her presence. He pointed at an envelope on a desk just to the right of the door. She took it.

"This is your reward. Leave now. Return in three day," he typed.

She found an envelope stuffed with one hundred dollar bills. She glanced at the mysterious man. This was as close to him as she'd ever been in her lucrative but strange-six month employment. She found herself staring, peering into the darkness. How she wished she could see a face to associate with his (typed) communications.

The costumed person paused to smile briefly at his female employee. She could not detect his facial change, however. His blue mask covered his face almost completely. She stood silently, not wanting to leave quite yet. She was fascinated by her seemingly mute benefactor.

"Why are you staring? Leave now." The cold words appeared on her hand held screen.

She left quickly. She had a feeling- he was not a person one wanted to see angry.

"I have the woman, Raven," the blue costumed man thought with satisfaction. "What would it be like to combine her powers with mine? Perhaps with our combined abilities I could be a major villain again."

"Perhaps this time," he mused, "I could take over the world."

_Oooo. Another mystery villain. Not much of a mystery though-some of you will identify him by the clues on this last page. What is Raven's future? You'll get answers soon in the chapter simply called: "Cyborg vs. Cyber-Trigger."_

_Best (holiday) wishes,_

_Lar_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, D.C. Comics, or Cartoon Network. I also don't own any of the additional characters mentioned in this story. Cameron Slanglers/Cyber Trigger is my creation, however.

_My updates may be spotty until the holidays are done. However, I assure you I won't forget this story. Thank you to those who are reviewing. It is appreciated. If you're reading, please review. Lar_

"Are We Still a Team?" The Sequel to "Are We Still an Us?"

A Teen Titan fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Six: Cyborg vs. Cyber-Trigger

Victor Stone was worried about his friends. He watched the news faithfully, so he knew about his friends' capture. Today he was working on improvements on an old villain's super suit. He had taken custody of the armor of one of their old foes when the man was captured last. He'd been meaning to get around to tinkering with it for years now.

"You've got mail," announced the cheery computerized voice.

Excited, the big man rushed to check his Yahoo account. Seeing Slanglers's challenge, he felt sick. When would he be able to leave his superhero past behind? Maybe it was too much to ask.

"T-lena, would you come in here for a minute?" Victor Stone asked his wife.

"Why, Vic, can't you at least wait until the kids go to bed?" she teased.

"Its serious news, babe," he frowned. Looking over his shoulder, the young woman read the email with concern.

"Call the new team, Vic," she advised. "Let them handle this one."

"I wish I could," Vic sighed. "I can't risk it, though. Slanglers is desperate, and crazy. That's a bad combination. I have to fight him."

"How about getting some backup then?" she pleaded.

"He'll hurt our friends if we disobey his terms," the man called Cyborg argued.

"Wait, I only see Gar, Rich, and Kory in the picture," she pointed out. "Maybe Raven is still out there."

"You're right," he acknowledged, "but still…" He appeared to ponder for a few minutes, and then came to a decision.

"Sorry, babe. I'm going in alone," he said firmly. He kissed her passionately, and then walked away.

She watched him get together a few things. Then he went out to one of his new designs, an updated T-car.

"You think you're going alone?" She mumbled. "Like hell you are."

Garfield Logan was now in one of the specialized tubes. He tried morphing, but something prevented his powers from working. Cursing, he doubled his efforts. No amount of concentration worked though. Gar was still human-and helpless.

"Gar, can you hear me?" Rich yelled. The hero named Nightwing finally gave it up. They were three helpless little Titans all in a row. He wondered where Raven was right now.

Cameron Slanglers was still exhausted from his previous battles. His epic match against Cyborg would take place tomorrow evening. He hoped to be ready by then. He sure wished he could fix his force field. He'd been counting on that for an edge. Now…well, now, the man was worried.

The next evening…

"All right Cameron, I'm here," Cyborg called. He'd tried everything he knew to reach Raven Roth. If she wasn't with the other three, then where was she?

"Right on time, Cyborg," C-T acknowledged. "I beat your pals first. Now it's your turn. You'll pay for putting me in prison."

"You were a criminal, punk," Cy growled. "Prison is where you belong."

"I'm dying, you self absorbed ass," Slanglers screamed. "Revenge is the only thing that'll make my death worthwhile."

"That makes no sense, 'Trigger," Vic reasoned. "Now, tell me what you're done with Raven."

Slanglers considered his options. He decided that the truth couldn't hurt.

"I sold her to one of your old enemies," the villain admitted.

"Who did you sell her to?" Cy snarled.

"Honestly, I don't know," C-T shrugged. "It was done through a third party."

"Tell you what, if you beat me," Cameron suggested, "I may tell you **that** name."

Cyborg attacked first, using his sonic cannon. Special technology in C-T's helmet blocked the sound attack. Slanglers grinned at Chang's foresight. How he regretted murdering the rogue scientist/inventor. They could've been a great team.

It didn't matter in the long run, of course. The cancer would kill Cameron slowly and painfully. He could only hope to finish his mission of vengeance before he died. The pains commenced in his head again. It was time for his meds. He had neglected to take them in his anticipation of today's epic battle.

Distracted by his dark thoughts, Slanglers didn't see Cyborg close the gap between them with one long leap. The metallic wonder slammed his hard right fist into the villain's jaw. C-T bounced off the wall-stunned.

"I want my teammates, Cameron," Cy warned, "and I mean now!"

"You're not winning this time, Cyborg," the villain snarled. He put his head down like a maddened bull, and charged his foe. The hero sidestepped and used judo to flip his opponent. Slanglers crashed into the floor.

Cy jumped on his foe's prone body. Scowling, the ex-Titan began to pummel his foe with metallic fists. Alarmed, the villain pressed the button to supercharge his suit. Vic was now the one to become alarmed. As the current charged C-T, it also drew power off of Vic's suit.

Slanglers pushed Cyborg off of him with his increased strength. Now it was his turn to pummel. Each blow shook Vic, and soon he was out on his feet. Cy wasn't done yet, though. Despite his weakness, he clumsily blocked the next punch, and drove his fist right into the bad guy's programming center.

Now it was C-T's turn to be shaken. He pressed the button for his Taser weapon, but nothing happened. Cyborg's punch had short-circuited that attack. The laser was more effective, splitting Cy's armor near his shoulder.

Slanglers snatched a full box of metal parts he'd found. Emboldened by his success, he broke the wooden crate over Cy's head, showering him with heavy parts and tools. Dazed, the hero fell to both knees. His head was bowed. He feared he couldn't survive another blow of that intensity.

"Can I help kill him?" a voice behind Slanglers asked. The villain turned around to see a familiar suit. Adonis!? The red and silver armor with the stylized "A" in the middle of the chest-it had to be him. There was only one change. He couldn't see the man's face.

"So what?" Cameron thought. "He changed one detail about his appearance. This is one of the villains I wanted to team up with in the first place."

"Yeah, Adonis," the other villain declared. "I'd be honored to have your help."

C-T turned away from the new comer. He needed a quick rest after his intense exchange of blows. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the villain identified as Adonis smacked Slanglers in the mouth. He followed up with a hard shot to the man's midsection.

"I don't understand," Cameron whined. "You were their enemy, too."

"The suit used to battle the Titans," claimed the distorted metallic voice. "I never did, though."

"An imposter?" the villain asked/accused. "Then who are you?"

"None of yo' business, loser," T-lena scolded.

Cyborg stared at the red suit in shock. He'd been improving this suit this very morning. Until the last statement, he'd been confused. He smirked as he recognized his wife's Philly accent coming from the armor.

The married woman underestimated her foe. Slanglers charged without warning. Unused to the ponderous suit, T-lena moved too slowly to dodge the attack. She bounced off the nearest wall, and plowed into the ground painfully. Her courage and heart were cancelled out by her unfamiliarity with the super suit.

"Leave her alone!" Cyborg bellowed. A two handed blow rocked Cyber-Trigger. The villain's laser, however, stunned the hero before he could follow up. Now Cy and the fake Adonis were out of the fight.

Cameron Slanglers muffled a scream. The pains in his temples returned. Never before had they been so intense. There was no way he could excuse himself to search for his pills.

"Not now!" he pleaded with a deity whom he'd never known. "I beg you- let me live long enough to finish them all."

"Cameron Slanglers?" a voice asked. "May I have a minute of your time?"

[Warning chapter ends in a cliffhanger.

_Who is the new voice? Friend or foe? It could be Kitten and Fang. It could be Cy's old teammates, or maybe the new Titans. BTW-What happens to Raven? Review please. I hope to have a new chapter in by the weekend._


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, D.C. Comics, or Cartoon Network. I also don't own any of the additional characters mentioned in this story. Cameron Slanglers/Cyber Trigger is my creation, however.

_My updates may be spotty until the holidays are done. However, I assure you I won't forget this story. Thank you to those who are reviewing. It is appreciated. If you're reading, please review. Lar_

"Are We Still a Team?" The Sequel to "Are We Still an Us?"

A Teen Titan fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Seven: "May I see your ID, please?"

"Ugh," she grunted, and thought, "Where am I now?" Raven looked around. She was bound in chains, but that was no big deal.

"Azabar-Metropolitus-Zebras," she chanted. _What the hell was that? Did that_ _come from her mouth?_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of the cob webs.

She was in a small cell of sorts. The heroine was lying on the floor. Her buttocks hurt, as did her left shoulder. She'd bent shot there, she recalled. Testing herself, she tried to move her limbs just a little.

"Vy tan't ah bove?" she asked herself. (Why can't I move?)

The wall in front of her featured one of those flat televisions. Suddenly, the set came on by itself. A person in two toned blue with red eyes appeared on the set. The words appeared below his face-similar to closed caption.

[_By the way, the mute villain has learned to read lips well. That's why he can understand Raven's slurred language. Obviously, our lady hero is drugged as well as chained._

"Greetings Raven, it has been a long time" (typed).

"Id Ickid," she snarled. "by mam ah tear?" (Kyd Wykkyd, why am I here?)

"You remember me. I'm glad," he typed. "Call me Mr. Wykkyd now."

"Bear is jure ittle gurl tend, agel?" she asked. (Where is your little girl friend, Angel?) _He can understand me. Let's see if he can read my mind_.

"Hey Wykkyd, Phantasm called. She wants her mask back, you loser," she thought.

"Angel is in prison, probably. Let's talk about you, though," the screen read.

"Les not an zay wee dit," she sulked. (Let's not and say we did). _He didn't respond. He cannot really read minds._

"I saw you on TV. I was impressed by the way you took down that moron Dr. Light," the words appeared.

"Ah culdah giben ju da wedsigh for my van club," she tried. Slowly her speech was improving. (I could've given you the website for my fan club).

 "Humorous, Raven. I wish to do to you what you did to Light. I'm taking your powers, and adding them to mine."

Raven smiled. "He thinks my mantra and my powers are connected," she thought. "That's why he gave me something to mess up my speech. Others had made the same mistake. The mantra helped her focus, **but she didn't strictly need it**. Her powers surrounded her chains, and ripped them apart. Then the door blew off its hinges.

Before he could react, she did two things. She healed her shoulder wound, and then broke the paralysis effect on her body. Her powers were far greater then her enemies realized. Her violet eyes glared angrily at her old foe.

"Ullo, Wykkyd," she snarled. (Hello, Wykkyd).

The blue clad man stood. He dropped his ever-present keyboard in his surprise.

She used her powers to wrap the chains around him. He countered by teleporting away. Scowling, he attacked her with a side kick. She blocked, and returned the kick. Now it was his turn to block.

He used his powers to create a dimension. It pulled at Raven like a Dark Hole on a space ship. She concentrated, and teleported behind her foe. He turned around just in time to receive her tiny fist on his masked nose. There was a cracking sound, and blood splattered within his mask. The dimension faded, as he lost his concentration.

"I need a new strategy," Wykkyd thought. "Hopefully before she kicks my ass." The blood was oozing back his face. He could taste it, and feel it dripping down his chin.

Utilizing one of his better spells, he created a dark shadowy version of himself, and sent it to attack Raven. She created a pulsating light version of herself, and sent it to counter his attack. The dark and light beings cancelled each other out.

The light from Raven made the villain's eyes blink. When his vision was clear, he desperately looked around for his foe. This was the first time Raven had utilized Doctor Light's old powers. She copied his ability to bend light, effectively making herself invisible.

Mr. Wykkyd was frightened now. Was she gone, or just invisible? Wait, he could feel something or someone.

"Yes," he realized, "she is still here."

The former H.I.V.E. member still had tricks to play. He could turn himself into a living dimension door. It was a bit of a strain, but it was necessary. The witch girl (as he called her) may be his last opportunity to be a major player. He needed her powers. Now he concentrated on pulling all living beings into himself. This way he could absorb Raven, and, (theoretically) absorb her powers as well.

Raven grew dark tentacles. They latched themselves onto the doorframe of her former prison. Anchored against being absorbed (for now), she sent more tentacles at her foe. She had a hunch about his powers. One of her magically created appendages grabbed his cape, and ripped it off of him.

The maelstrom ceased. Her hunch had been corrected. His dimension-making power was contained in his cape. She teleported the cape to her FBI office. Maybe she could use it to "entertain" the budget committee. She'd love to send them to another dimension-preferably a hideous one.

Wykkyd gulped. Now he couldn't create dimensions or teleport. He doubted he could match Raven without those abilities.

"Fight or flee?" he asked himself.

"You're totally outclassed, Blue Boy," she mocked. "Give it up."

The villain was genuinely afraid. The special weapon was supposed to keep her paralyzed for up to 24 hours. Obviously, it had failed, at least in the long run. He had one ace to play yet. Kitten had left him the gun that had stopped Raven. Perhaps it would succeed again.

Wykkyd grabbed the special gun and pointed it at the magical woman. Her eyes opened wide as she remembered the effects of this weapon. She presumed (correctly) this was the same gun which had stopped her before.

Her magical foe smiled triumphantly. Wykkyd pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. He had failed to notice the dark tendril of magic she had sent to block up the gun's barrel. The weapon exploded, and the energy imploded. The former H.I.V.E. student took the blow full in the face.

The man clawed at his ruined visage. Blisters formed, but they weren't the worse. He had third degree burns on his cheeks. He was also blind in his right eye. His face was permanently scarred. He dropped to the floor-paralyzed. Raven used her powers to destroy what was left of the gun.

"I'll send an ambulance for you, Wykkyd," she addressed him. "Then what's left will go to prison if I can help it. The FBI owns your ass from now on."

Raven was true to her word. The ambulance came quickly, along with an FBI agent or two to guard him. She searched Wykkyd's place, and confiscated all the magical books and symbols. She'd study the items at her convenience.

She finally had time to worry about her boyfriend and her old teammates. Someone had taken her Titan communicator from her, unfortunately. She settled for Wykkyd's lap top.

First order of business was to call Oracle. She needed data. Then she'd plan her actions.

Raven: Oracle?

Oracle: Raven? U ok? Where r u?

Raven: Fine, ty. Winchester, VA. Beat up old foe named Kyd Wykkyd. How r my friends?

Oracle: C-T has them all. I located his HQ (Baltimore) an hour ago. Sent 2 Birds to help.

Raven: ty. Need address in Baltimore. How can I help?

Oracle: Notify FBI. Local police notified. (Address sent)

Raven: ty again. Raven out.

The violet haired woman frowned. She couldn't teleport blindly, and she wasn't familiar with Baltimore at all. A quick call to Terry (with an agent's cell), and a helicopter was on the way to take Raven to Maryland.

_Sorry, readers. The mysterious voice at C-T's headquarters must remain a secret until next chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, D.C. Comics, or Cartoon Network. I also don't own any of the additional characters mentioned in this story. Cameron Slanglers/Cyber Trigger is my creation, however.

_My updates may be spotty until the holidays are done. However, I assure you I won't forget this story. Thank you to those who are reviewing. It is appreciated. If you're reading, please review. Lar_

"Are We Still a Team?" The Sequel to "Are We Still an Us?"

A Teen Titan fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Eight: Deaths and Dinners

[_How I ended Chapter six:_

Cameron Slanglers muffled a scream. The pains in his temples returned. Never before had they been so intense. There was no way he could excuse himself to search for his pills.

"Not now!" he pleaded with a deity whom he'd never known. "I beg you- let me live long enough to finish them all."

"Cameron Slanglers?" a voice asked. "May I have a minute of your time?"

"Who called me?" Cameron asked, turning in circles. He saw no one, however. Was he concussed from the punches to his head, or was this medication related?

"C'mon," he urged, "show yourself." No one did.

"Is the voice male or female?" C-T asked himself. "I can't tell." The voice is metallic or something. Could Cyborg or the fake Adonis be doing this? The villain walked over to the two, but it was evident they were both unconscious.

"Cameron Slanglers?" the voice spoke again. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Revenge!" he answered. "Who is speaking?" Cameron had never heard voices in his head before.

"What a revolting time to develop Schizophrenia," he thought.

Disoriented by

intense pain, he wandered away from the two unconscious persons. Dazed and confused, Cameron followed in what he guessed was the direction the voice had originated from.

"There!" he thought. He heard the voice again, and thought he spotted a thin shadow ahead of him. He switched on his night goggles. He had no idea where to find the main lights for the abandoned warehouse. The emergency lights on in this section of the building were getting dimmer. He was soon lost chasing his personal "will of the wisp."

The pain in his head once again intensified. This led to one of his "episodes," where his mind blanked out. He could scarcely remember why he was here. What was he chasing again? He shook his head and let out a primal scream. All his personal demons vanished for the moment.

"Hello, Mr. Slanglers," said a voice to his left. He spun around. The tormented man was surprised-and delighted-to see a real person. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair. She was wearing a short dark outfit, with what seemed to be fish net stockings.

"Whoa," he commented. "Baby, come to Daddy."

"Sorry," the vision commented, "I don't go for murdering bastards."

"Neither do we," a strong male voice yelled. This voice, however, he knew well.

"Nightwing," he sighed. "How the hell did you get free?" Sure enough, his long time tormenter was here. Moreover, the dark clad hero wasn't alone.

"I let him out," a female voice confessed, "as well as his friends." The woman stepped forward. This lovely vision was clad mostly in purple. She had a crossbow slung across her shoulders. Her face was mostly covered by a violet mask. Cameron, however, was more interested in the tight costume, especially in the chest area.

C-T didn't know the blonde, or the violet -clad sirens. Perhaps he'd seen the two before in his wildest fantasies. The former Robin's voice interrupted his (not very nice) thoughts.

"These ladies are Black Canary, and Huntress," the hero supplied. "You remember the rest of us, I think."

His own sources of nightmares stepped out of the shadows.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg," he shuddered. "I hate you all."

"We ain't too fond of you either, sicko," another female voice commented. "Call me Lady Adonis."

"Oh, god, babe," Cyborg murmured, "Please give it up."

"This is so, so unfair," Cameron thought aloud. "Now all I need is Raven to come strolling in."

"Sorry I'm late," piped yet another voice he knew well. The violet haired woman was wearing jeans, and a tight black tee shirt, but there was no question of her identity: Raven.

The green skinned man ran over to embrace the newcomer. She returned his hug with enthusiasm. Slanglers watched the display with distaste. He was now surrounded by beautiful women, matching any in his personal fantasies. These ladies, however, were here to kick his butt.

"Surrender, Cameron," Nightwing demanded. "You don't have a chance."

"I got nothing to lose," the dying man reminded them. "You'll have to kill me to stop me."

"That can be arranged," Raven snarled. "I have a bone to pick with you, loser. You sold me to Kyd Wykkyd."

"That loser?" Gar growled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Gar," she assured her worried lover. "He's on his way to the E.R. though."

"I sold you to Kitten and Fang," Slanglers corrected. "They sold you."

"They're not here," she said menacingly. "So I'll have to take out my anger on you, instead."

"Don't worry about Kitten and Fang," Huntress smirked. "Canary and I took care of those clowns already."

The angry convict spotted a long metal pipe. Grabbing it for a weapon, he charged the main body of heroes.

"Titans, together!" Nightwing shouted. C-T was knocked a couple of steps backward by one of Nightwing's explosive disks. Starfire had taken to the air, and was now nailing him with her star blasts. He swung the pipe at Nightwing, who ducked. The weapon was ripped from his grasp by a green gorilla.

He turned to punch the primate. Instead, two metallic fists slammed into him. He grunted as one hit him high, and the other hit him low. Cyborg and the woman who'd called herself Lady Adonis were the culprits this time. He pointed his laser weapon at the two. The villain looked down at his chest control plate. A crossbow bolt was lodged in his on-board computer.

The desperate man tried the triggers for the laser function. Dammit, the bolt had damaged him. All his major weapons, and his force field were now gone. He couldn't beat all these do-gooders without them.

Abruptly, the little man stopped. The cancer was killing him. What was he worried about? Death in battle was far better than waiting for the disease to finish him.

Twin flying kicks from Nightwing and Huntress knocked him off balance. A green rhino charged, knocking him into a nearby wall. No sooner did he try to rise, but Starfire began blasting him again.

A dark force surrounded the outclassed villain. The metal shelves on either side of him began to bend. They collapsed, trapping Slanglers under tons of metal. Raven smirked in satisfaction.

"Slap some butter on him, 'cuz he's toast," Lady Adonis laughed.

Trapped. The villain's body was being crushed, despite his armor. He had only one trick left to play. He pushed the button to reenergize once again. Angry and desperate, he stabbed the button repeatedly.

Then he was free. The suit glowed with power. There was a cost, however, as the pain in his head was worse than ever. His arm and leg became so heavy that it took an incredible effort just to lift them. The right side of his face, especially around his lips, became numb and tingly. The room began to swim, mercifully. Cameron Slanglers collapsed, surrounded by his enemies.

Professor Chang had been correct. Eventually the reenergize button would start feeding off the suit's owner. Cameron had forgotten that fact in his desperation. The poor deluded man wouldn't done it anyway, though. His desire for vengeance far exceeded his sense of self preservation.

One hour later… "He had a stroke, plain and simple," the paramedic explained. "Then his heart went into arrest."

"He kept recharging himself," Cyborg commented. "I know how dangerous that can be. It eventually weakened his heart."

"So, Cyber is history," Gar said unnecessarily.

"Yeah," the coroner agreed. He pulled a blanket over the face of the now unimpressive middle aged man. Cameron Slanglers' career as a super-villain was finished. He died with a regret. He never completed his vengeance on the former Teen Titans.

Later… It is difficult for a group of super heroes to go out to supper in costume. They managed, however, with use of Cy's hologram rings. Therefore, Star was just a pretty redhead in a dress, with no gold skin. Gar wasn't green anymore, but appeared blonde haired and blue eyed. Cy was just a large man with no metal parts showing. Raven…well you get the idea.

Helena (Huntress), Diana (Black Canary), T'lena (Lady Adonis), and Rich (Nightwing), were all in civilian clothing. Barbara Gordon (Oracle) of course wore no costume. The fine meal was a treat from an insistent Garfield Logan. The Birds of Prey had saved their bacon this time, and he, for one, was grateful. A generous tip to the Maitre'De had assured the heroes a private room.

"Babe, you mad at me?" T-lena asked. "I couldn't let ya face that creep alone."

Victor Stone smiled at his wife. "No, you did it out of love. However," he insisted, "I believe _Lady Adonis_ needs to retire permanently."

"Yeah," she admitted, "unless you want to train me." A glare from the big man was her only answer.

"He didn't say 'no,'" she thought, "but I'm not gonna push it right now."

"Sorry you had to do the hero thing again, Garfield," Kory commented. "Raven has told us how much you despise it now."

"I don't like the way I become when I use my powers," Gar announced. "I don't regret it though. I've been a hero since I was the mascot for the Doom Patrol. I guess a man can't run from what he is."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Huntress quoted wryly.

"That is so lame," Gar answered. The others agreed.

"With great power comes great headaches," Rich smiled.

"With great power comes great appetite," Vic urged. "Let's order food."

Therefore, the two teams ordered lots of food. Fortunately, Gar had his Am Ex card with him. He'd forgotten how expensive it could be to treat Vic to dinner. He'd also forgotten that Kory put mustard and/or gravy on everything.

"So, are we still a team?" Raven asked.

"You're all still heroes," Barbara insisted, "and the world always needs those."

"Vic," T-lena chimed, "do what you need to do. The kids and I will survive."

"I like what I do for a living," Vic said. "I don't want to be a full time hero. Still…"

"I'm with Vic on that," Gar slurped while drinking a milk shake. "Consider me 'on call', I guess."

"An emergency group of heroes," Rich smiled. "Kory and I could use the help sometimes."

"It would be helpful to the Birds of Prey, as well." Barb noted. Diana and Helena agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'm getting counseling for my issues," Vic smiled. "I'll join Raven in meditation, too."

"I may join you in counseling, Garfield," the magical woman proclaimed. "I need to deal with some inner demons as well."

"Inner demons? You have demons inside your body?" Kory said, looking thoroughly confused. "How does one battle such insidious creatures?"

"I'll explain later, Kory," smiled Nightwing patiently.

"How'd you get Fang and Kitten?" Gar asked Helena and Diana.

"A Baltimore cop spotted them leaving Wykkyd's neighborhood," Barb explained. "I put the ladies on their trail."

"Concussive grenades stopped their getaway vehicle. When they came charging out I hit Fang with a powerful tranquilizer dart," Diana shrugged. "He hit the canvas like a boxer in a fixed match."

"Kitten put up a bit of a fight," Helena admitted. "She bawled like a baby when a back kick broke her cute little nose, though."

Suddenly, Raven's cell phone rang. She dashed away, explaining to her friends that her FBI supervisor was calling.

She returned minutes later. "Bad news, gang. Someone stole the urn containing the latest Brother Blood's ashes."

"Star/Wing Detective Agency has a case," Rich smiled.

"I'll be glad to help," Barb declared.

"I'm already assigned to the case," Raven interrupted. "I welcome all your help."

"Call if you need me," Vic announced. "Right now, however, I'd welcome dessert."

"They got Hot Fudge Sundaes here, Helena," Diana teased. "Will you join me?"

"I'm all for that," Helena drooled. Barb, Raven, and T-lena agreed quickly.

"Can one get those with radish of horse's sauce?" Starfire asked hungrily.

"I think," Barb said, "I may be sick."

_That is the conclusion of "Are we still a team?" It was fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews, the suggestions, and the encouragement. __Polite__ criticisms are welcome as well. I'm growing as a writer._

_ I don't have any stories planned presently. I plan to write more Teen Titan stuff in the future, and maybe another Danny Phantom story or two. _

_Yes, I plan to write another "Are we still…?" Titan tale. I'm not certain when, though. Right now, my creative juices are dried up. _

_Lar Lindor_


End file.
